


If Destiny Is Kind [ART]

by tasteslikekeys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2018, JARVIS to the rescue!, M/M, and then steve, bucky is lost, story beats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikekeys/pseuds/tasteslikekeys
Summary: “JARVIS?” He asks quietly, his voice cracking from disuse.“Yes, Sergeant?” JARVIS replies, not drifting from their usual script.He licks his lips, thinking for a moment. He didn’t have a question ready for JARVIS, he just wanted to hear something other than the ringing silence and his own breathing.“Tell me something true.”art for If Destiny Is Kind





	If Destiny Is Kind [ART]

**Author's Note:**

> Art prompt chosen by [earthseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph) for CapRBB2018.
> 
> And inspired [If Destiny Is Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881878)
> 
> I really wanted Bucky struggling with his place and finding solace and help from JARVIS. earthseraph brought the idea to a much deeper emotional level, and I loved this Bucky and how he eventually finds his way back. Had to draw the moment in the snow the second I read it (close second was post-slap Bucky hahaha). But I'm a sap, so romance wins out. I had so much fun watching this story flesh out and was another fun experience for my first RBB!

[my tumblr](http://tasteslikekeys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
